Viaje al pasado
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: Yuto Muto es un chico problemático y poco serio, cuya vida aburrida da un giro al reencontrarse con su abuelo difunto, quien lo manda 400 años en el pasado para buscar un objeto suyo. Acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, Makoto y Aimi, en forma de espíritus, conocerá la historia de su pasado.
1. Las presentaciones nunca son perfectas

_Hola, ¿qué tal? Mi nombre es Yuto Muto, y soy un estudiante secundaria normal._

-¡Oiii, no nos ignores! ¡Te estamos hablando a tí! ¿Qué diablos sucede con ese monólogo? ¡Además eres cualquier cosa menos normaaal! -le espetó a Yuto un delincuente enfrente suyo, el cual iba acompañado de otros cuatro más.

_Ahora se deben estar preguntando cómo yo, un buen chico aplicado y gentil, se ha metido en una situación tan complicada en la que estoy acorralado por un montón de matones. La respuesta es simple: estos malditos se quieren aprovechar de mí porque tengo pinta de tener un yen encima. Pero les diré un secreto: estoy más pobre que caballo sin pasto. Y es todo gracias a mis malditos padres que me abandonaron hace un par de años. Seguramente se fueron a emborrachar algún lado y se tomaron un avión y quién sabe a donde se fueron esos idiotas._

-Está completamente ignorándonos -dijo uno de los delincuentes con incredulidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿De qué diablos está monologueando? -exclamó otro.

_Ahora se deben estar preguntando con respecto a mi apariencia. Pues les voy a decir: soy un chico que mide apróximadamente 1,77 metros; mi pelo es marrón oscuro con forma similar a una estrella (completamente normal), ojos verde esmeralda y mirada despreocupada y aburrida._

-¡Ya me cansé! ¡¿A quién diablos le estás hablando?! -gritó uno de los delincuentes.

-¡Ya me harté! ¡Tú, Yuto! Te hemos estado buscando. ¿Eres el maldito que venció a nuestro compañero Takeshi, no es cierto? ¡Prepárate, porque te vamos a dar una paliza! -lo retó el líder de la banda.

El recién nombrado se adelantó a sus compañeros y avanzó hacia Yuto para propinarle un golpiza en la cara, pero para su sorpresa, éste le agarró el puño con facilidad.

-Oi, oi. No me gusta que tipos como ustedes interrumpan mi presentación al público. ¿Saben lo difícil que es hacer una buena presentación de un personaje? Unos mobs como ustedes no tienen nada que ver conmigo -dijo Yuto con cara amenazadora.

Al ver su expresión, los delincuentes comenzaron a sudar, y Yuto le apretó fuertemente el brazo al líder de la banda, y le hundió la cabeza en el cemento.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? -preguntó Yuto sonándose los nudillos y mirando a los otros con un aura oscura.

Estos gritaron de miedo y huyeron.

Yuto suspiró cansado, y retomó su camino al colegio.

* * *

-Buen día -saludó Yuto vagamente a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Buen día, Yuto. ¿Cómo va todo? -le preguntó simpáticamente un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos color miel.

-Como siempre, Makoto -respondió este con su habitual expresión aburrida.

-¡Hola, Yuto! -lo saludó una chica petisa y pelirroja con anteojos redondos y sonrisa pegada al rostro.

-Hola, Aimi -volvió a saludar Yuto, sentándose en su pupitre.

El timbre sonó dando inicio a la clase. Yuto, quien no era muy atento, se quedó dormido rápidamente.

* * *

-Eres un caso perdido, Yuto. Siempre te quedas dormido en clase, y encima siempre te metes en peleas -lo regaño Makoto, sacudiéndo la cabeza.

-Deberías intentar cambiar un poco tu actitud, Yuto. Sé que tu vida se ha vuelto algo dura desde que tus padres te dejaron solo, pero nosotros somos tus amigos y haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudarte. Estamos preocupados por tí, Yuto -le dijo Aimi, preocupada.

-Entiendo lo que dicen. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que debo trabajar de noche para conseguir dinero suficiente para mantenerme. ¿Quieren ayudarme en algo? Pues dejen de preocuparse por mí. Su preocupación sólo me hace sentir más distinto al resto de mis compañeros -dijo Yuto, al tiempo que doblaba para dirigirse a su calle.

-Yuto... -murmuró Aimi con la mano en el pecho.

Makoto miró a Yuto desaparecer en la calle, y le puso una mano en el hombro a Aimi.

-No te preocupes, Aimi. Ya conoces a Yuto, él sabe cuidarse solo -le dijo confiado.

Aimi sonrió un poco, y asintió.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

Al entrar en su pequeño departamento, lo primero que hizo Yuto fue tirarse en el sillón. Estaba cansado de tener que cumplir la misma rutina cada día, sin que nada pasara. Lo cierto era que se sentía abrumado con todas las responsabilidades que tenía a una edad tan temprana, pero no se atrevía a mostrarlo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos.

De repente, una alarma molesta sonó, y Yuto se paró con un gruñido. Empezó a buscar el origen de ese molesto ruido y descubrió que aquella alarma venía de la habitación de sus padres.

_Que raro, no recuerdo haber dejado un reloj aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo la última vez que entré en la habitación de mis padres_, pensó Yuto, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

La habitación de sus padres era una mugre, ya que hacía años que no entraba allí. La cama estaba hecha un desorden, y había restos de comida en el piso.

_Cuando vuelvan esos dos idiotas tendrán que limpiar ellos su propia mugre_, pensó Yuto con el ceño fruncido.

La alarma seguía sonando y resultaba que ésta venía del armario. Al abrirlo, una gran cantidad de cosas cayeron al suelo y entre ellas cayó un extraño y viejísimo album de fotos. Yuto, harto del ruido, decidió por romper el reloj y agarró el álbum con curiosidad.

_**Familia Muto - Año: 2000**_

Yuto abrió bien los ojos al ver la fecha. ¡Aquel album de fotos tenía más de cuatrocientos años! Curioso por su contenido, Yuto abrió el álbum y comenzó a hojearlo. Inmediatamente sus ojos cayeron en un individuo sospechosamente parecido a él. Cualquiera podría pensar ambos eran hermanos. Continuó pasando las hojas, y sus ojos cayeron en un montón de otros sujetos: un rubio, una chica guapa de pelo corto y ojos grandes,un chico de aspecto mob; un tipo de mirada punzante quien según su descripción era dueño de una empresa de juegos de cartas, su hermanito menor, y un montón de otros personajes más que parecían hacer de relleno.

Yuto cerró el diario con delicadeza y lo guardó en un cajón del armario.

_Me pregunto como habrá sido mi familia en el pasado_, pensó Yuto, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al pasar por una ventana, de repente Yuto divisó una luz fugaz. Aquella parecía provenir de afuera, y notó que cada vez se hacía más intensa a medida que enfocaba la vista en ella.

Yuto se sintió mareado y comenzó a perder la conciencia. Antes de que lo supiera, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.


	2. El viejo de mierda aparece

Yuto abrió los ojos sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza al instante. Se sentía como si un martillo lo hubiese golpeado repetidas veces. Estaba seguro de que tenía bastantes enemigos ya que él, siempre que fuese necesario, se metía en peleas con delincuentes. Ese fue su primer pensamiento al despertar, y supuso que seguramente alguno de ellos lo había secuestrado. Pero esa luz que vio...

Reuniendo fuerzas, Yuto se incorporó e intentó mirar alrededor. Estaba al parecer en una habitación oscura y silenciosa. En cierto modo parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

-Veo que has despertado, Yuto -dijo una voz madura.

Yuto se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía la voz, y se sorprendió al ver que aquella persona era su abuelo difunto.

-¿¡A-a-abuelo!? -exclamó Yuto, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo más inteligente.

-Jo, jo, parece que recuerdas la cara de tu viejo abuelo, ¿eh? No voy a preguntarte que pasó con los idiotas de tus padres, pero te he traído aquí para hablar de un tema más especial. Me gustaría que viajases al pasado por mí, para ser más preciso.

-¿Eh?

-Resulta que un viejo enemigo mío me robó algo importante para mí, y se lo ha llevado al pasado, para ser más preciso, cuatrocientos años en el pasado.

Si Yuto hubiese estado tomando algún líquido, sin duda éste lo hubiese escupido.

-¡¿EEEEH!? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi vida, no quiero agregarle máaaas! -le gritó Yuto, enfadado.

El abuelo de Yuto, quien para entonces miraba lo miraba más con expresión de aburrido que de "reencuentro familiar", se metió un dedo en la oreja.

-Eres igual de ruidoso que tu abuela, estos genes sí que son impresionantes.

-¡No me vengas con eso viejo de mierda! ¡No puedes simplemente entrar en mi vida en un momento como este! ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Goku? ¡Al diablo contigo!

-Veo que incluso tienes su misma lengua. Bien, ya que dijiste suficiente para herir los sentimientos de este pobre anciano, por favor escucha mi petición.

Yuto se cruzó de brazos y miró a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que este hablase.

-Bien. Verás, esta preciada posesión mía de la que te hablo es nada más que una carta de duelo poderosísima que podría cambiar el curso de la historia si llega a manos equivocadas.

Yuto rodó los ojos.

-¿Es en serio? Ya sabía que eras fanático de ese estúpido juego infantil de cartas, pero no veo como eso puede importarme. Por mí este mundo se puede fundir o lo que sea, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Adiós, viejo -dijo Yuto, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta, una fuerza invisible lo echó al suelo. Era como si la fuerza de gravedad de repente se hubiese echo más presente.

-¿Qué clase de héroe eres? Además, esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores -dijo su abuelo en voz baja.

Yuto miró a su abuelo sorprendido y molesto a la vez.

-Bien, bien, bien, haré lo que quieras, viejo de mierda.

Su abuelo sonrió.

-Perfecto. Y una cosa más, hagas lo que hagas no permitas que nadie sepa quien eres. Por el bien de la humanidad, escucha las palabras de tu abuelo.

-Sí,sí,sí. Lo que digas.

-Sal por esa puerta. Te llevará a la ciudad Domino de hace cuatrocientos años en el pasado.

Yuto le hizo caso, pero antes de llegar a posar mano en el portón, su abuelo le habló:

-Por cierto, Yuto, la carta que buscas se llama Demonio Blanco. Lo sabrás cuando la encuentres. Y, Yuto...has crecido bastante, muchacho.

Yuto se quedó quieto un momento, antes de proseguir y abrir la puerta.

-Nos vemos, viejo.

Y lo siguiente que supo, era que se encontraba en una ciudad completamente distinta.


	3. 400 años en el pasado

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy viendo el cielo? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estaré en el cielo? ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue ese viejo de mierda? ¿Eh? ¿Podría ser que estoy en el pasado?...¡¿EEEHH?!_

-¡Para de decir tantos "eh?" y párate de una vez por todas, ¡Yuto idiota! -exclamó una voz muy familiar cerca suyo.

Yuto se levantó, descubriendo que estaba acostado en el suelo, y pestañeó dos veces al ver a sus dos amigos, Makoto y Aimi, enfrente suyo con forma transparente.

-¡¿EEHH?! ¿Makoto, Aimi? ¿¡Qué diablos están haciendo aquí!? ¿Y por qué están transparentes? -se escandalizó Yuto.

Makoto dio un paso al frente y le golpeó suavemente la frente.

-¡Idiota! Estamos aquí para ayudarte en tu búsqueda, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de amigos crees que somos si tan solo aparecemos en el primer capítulo y luego te dejamos a tu cuidado?

-Tu abuelo nos visitó y nos contó todo. Nos dijo que podríamos ayudarte, y aquí estamos. Y respondiendo tu pregunta...digamos que estamos en forma de espíritu, jaja -dijo Aimi, riendo.

A este punto, Yuto ya quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-¡¿ESPÍRITUS?! ¿ACASO ESE VIEJO DE MIERDA LOS MATÓ? ¡DÍGANME DONDE ESTÁ! LO VOY A MATAAAR -gritó Yuto.

-Mami, ¿qué le pasa a ese chico? -un chico cualquiera, quien caminaba con su madre, señaló a Yuto con el dedo.

-No lo mires, hijo. El pobre chico está loco -le dijo su madre, tapándole los ojos.

-No seas ruidoso, Yuto. Además nadie puede vernos, así que si hablas solo, parecerás loco -dijo Makoto con los brazos cruzados.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. No eres el pobre nieto de ese viejo de mierda.

Makoto y Aimi rieron al escuchar el comentario de Yuto.

-¿De qué ríen? -preguntó con irritación.

Cuando ambos lograron parar el arrebato de risa, Aimi le respondió:

-Perdón, Yuto, es que hace tiempo que no te vemos así de relajado -dijo con voz suave.

Yuto alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que sucede es que tú últimamente siempre te encuentras cansado y agobiado por tantas responsabilidades y problemas, Yuto. En cambio ahora pareces más despierto y tienes más energía -explicó Makoto, sonriendo.

Yuto sintió la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas, y apartó la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-Tch, idiotas. No crean que sus comentarios me hacen sentir feliz.

-A mí me parece que te ves feliz -dijo Aimi sonriendo con picardía.

-No digas eso, Aimi, harás que se ruborice aún más -le susurró Makoto al oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yuto escuche.

-¡Oii! ¡Estoy aquí! -exclamó indignado.

Sus dos amigos se rieron una vez más y, para la sorpresa de Yuto, sus expresiones se tornaron serias.

-Por cierto, Yuto, tu abuelo nos contó que tu antepasado Yugi Muto. ¿Sabes quién es, no es cierto? -dijo Makoto, bastante seguro de cual sería su respuesta.

-¿Oh? ¿Realmente crees que tengo tiempo para andas hurgando en la vida de los demás? Por supuesto que no tengo idea de quien es, sin mencionar que el pobre chico tiene como quinientos años -respondió Yuto, rascándose la oreja aburrido.

Aimi se rió al escuchar su respuesta, mientras que Makoto suspiró.

-Debí saber que no lo sabrías. Me sorprende que tu abuelo no te haya hablado de él -gruñó Makoto entre dientes.

Yuto alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso debería conocerlo?

-Es tu antepasado, Yuto, por supuesto que deberías conocerlo. Pero que más da. Supongo que tendremos que explicarte quien es, ¿no es cierto, Aimi? -Makoto se dirigió a su compañera.

Ella asintió, y se dirigió a Yuto.

-Tu abuelo nos dijo que Yugi Muto en su época fue el más grande jugador de Duelo de Monstruos. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar por muchos desafíos para conseguir su lugar. Justamente esta es la fecha, aproximadamente, en la que Yugi comienza a entablar nuevas relaciones y a enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos -explicó Aimi.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? -dijo Yuto con expresión neutral.

-Al parecer necesitarás la ayuda de este antepasado tuyo para conseguir la carta que buscamos -dijo Makoto en voz baja y profunda.

Yuto suspiró derrotado, y se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Pues supongo que no nos queda otra. ¿Cómo haremos para acercarnos a él? -. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer aquella pregunta, al ver el destello en los ojos de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué otra cosa crees que harás? -dijo Aimi sonriendo burlonamente.

-Además necesitas recuperar tus estudios perdidos, Yuto. Últimamente has estado haciéndote el vago en clases -agregó Makoto con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Yuto abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡AH, NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -exclamó formando cruces con sus brazos.

-¡Vaaamoos, Yuto! Es la única manera. ¿Qué otra cosa piensas hacer? ¿Presentarte en su casa y decirle "Hola me llamo Yuto Muto y soy tu descendiente 400 años en el futuro, y vengo a pedirte ayuda para buscar una carta que podría destruir a la humanidad"? -le espetó Makoto.

Yuto hizo un gesto de dolor, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

-Ya que no me queda otra...

Sus dos amigos le sonrieron simpáticamente y se acercaron a él.

-Vamos, Yuto. Mañana tendrás que empezar tu primer día de clases, y aún necesitas comprar un uniforme y los útiles escolares -dijo Aimi.  
Yuto gruñó.

-¿De dónde diablos crees que sacaré la plata? ¡Tan solo tengo conmigo 1.200.000 yens! -exclamó Yuto molesto.

Makoto y Aimi lo miraron despectivamente.

-Aimi, me parece que Yuto no estuvo prestándole atención a las clases de Historia -dijo Makoto con voz monótona.

-Creo que tienes razón, Makoto -asintió Aimi con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Oii! ¿De qué diablos están hablando? -les espetó Yuto.

-Eres un tonto, Yuto. En nuestra época puede ser que 1.000.000 de yens no valgan nada, pero en esta época eso es una gran suma de dinero -explicó Makoto.

-¿Eh?

-Vayamos a comprarte el uniforme, y así entenderás a lo que nos referimos -sugirió Aimi.

Yuto, aún perdido, le hizo caso y se dirigieron a comprarse el uniforme.

-¡No puedo creer que con esa miseria de dinero haya podido comprar mi uniforme y mis útiles! Además aún me sobra un montón -dijo Yuto de buen humor, mientras caminaba por la calle.

-Yuto, no hables en voz alta, la gente creerá que estás loco -le susurró Makoto.

Yuto miró a su alrededor y, cierto a las palabras de Makoto, las personas lo estaban mirando raro.

-Maldición, me olvidé que soy el único que puede verlos -murmuró Yuto más para él mismo que para sus dos mejores amigos.

Aimi y Makoto intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero intentaron mantener una buena actitud hacia su amigo del alma.

-Deberíamos usar lo que queda del dinero para buscar un buen sitio para dormir -sugirió Aimi.

-Aimi tiene razón, Yuto. Mira ese hotel, quizás podríamos buscar una buena habitación. Además por aquí cerca se encuentra el colegio -asintió Makoto.

Yuto sonrió y, haciéndole caso a la sugerencia de sus amigos, se adentró al hotel y pidió una habitación.

Su habitación era chiquita pero lo suficientemente cómoda. Incluso más que en la que vivía antes. Tenía una grande y cómoda cama, un televisor de 40 pulgadas y una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Y su baño estaba bastante limpio también .

-Tendré que buscar un trabajo también si quiero mantener esto -se dijo Yuto a sí mismo, acostado en su cama, mirando el techo.

Aimi y Makoto le sonrieron, pero sabían que tenía razón.

-Por cierto chicos, ¿van a estar siempre...así? -preguntó Yuto con incomodidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con "así"? -preguntó Aimi.

Yuto se rascó la mejilla y sonrió incómodamente.

-Pues, no creo que sea muy cómoda la idea de que estén siempre apegados a mí, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Makoto y Aimi asintieron en entendimiento, pero para la suerte de Yuto, éstos le respondieron:

-No te preocupes por eso, Yuto. Nos olvidamos de decirte que tu abuelo te dejó un collar el cual es capaz de enviarnos a nuestra época siempre que queramos. Búscalo en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, creo que te lo guardó ahí -dijo Aimi.

Yuto le hizo caso, y encontró el collar del que Aimi hablaba.

Aquel collar era un cristal de forma rectangular, del tamaño de su palma, y una cuerda de cuero lo traspasaba.  
Yuto se lo colgó en el cuello.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué hago para que vuelvan cuatrocientos años en el futuro? -preguntó.

Makoto y Aimi intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

-Eh,pensábamos que tú lo sabrías -dijo Makoto con incredulidad.

-No nos digas que no sabes, Yuto -dijo Aimi.

Yuto suspiró, y miró el cristal de su collar. Entonces supo que hacer.

Agarrando fuertemente el cristal, los ojos de Yuto se iluminaron y unos extraños rayos de luz plateada salieron de sus dedos; éstos se envolvieron en Aimi y Makoto en forma de torbellino y, segundos más tardes, ambos habían desaparecido.

Yuto se quedó mirando el cristal sorprendido y sacudió la cabeza.

_Mejor irse a dormir. Mañana tendré un largo día_, pensó, yéndose a dormir.


	4. No todos duermen con ojos abiertos

-Yutoo, ¡despierta, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de colegio! -una voz molesta habló, y Yuto gruñó en su sueño.

-Yutooo, no te hagas el difícil... -volvió a hablar la voz molesta.

Yuto gruñó una vez más, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-Parece que no se despertará fácilmente, Aimi. Tendremos que pasar al plan H-Md4 -habló otra voz.

Aimi abrió la boca formando una O.

-Makoto, me parece que eso es demasiado -dijo Aimi.

Makoto sonrió sombríamente.

-De esta forma sabrá lo que es dormirse tarde.

Makoto se dirigió al baño y trajo una cubeta de agua helada.

-A la cuenta de 3 -susurró Makoto.

Aimi asintió.

-1...¡Agua va! -gritó Makoto echándole la cubeta a Yuto sin siquiera vacilar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ESTÁ FRÍA, ESTÁ MUUY FRÍAA! -gritó Yuto, abriendo bien los ojos y mirando a su alrededor.

-¡USTEDES! -gritó enfadado, señalando a su dos "mejores" amigos.

Aimi y Makoto se sostuvieron el estómago, en un ataque de risa.

-JAJAJAJA, ¡Tu cara! -exclamó Aimi.

-Ojalá hubiese traído mi cámara conmigo. Esto es oro -Makoto se corrió una lágrima.

Una vena en la cabeza de Yuto se hinchó.

-Ja-ja, ustedes ríanse malditos, es muy fácil hacerlo, ¿verdad? -les dijo Yuto, en voz peligrosamente baja y enfurecida.

Makoto y Aimi tragaron saliva.

-Oi, oi, no te molestes tanto, Yuto, fue solo una broma -dijo Aimi.

-No era como si no te merecieras, por cierto -aportó Makoto.

Yuto le clavó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-¿Perdón? Te reto a que repitas eso de nuevo.

De repente, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, y para sorpresa de todos, fue Yuto quien lo rompió.

-Por cierto, ¿qué diablos están haciendo acá? Pensé que los había transportado a nuestra época -dijo en pose pensante.

Makoto y Aimi sonrieron, rascándose la cabeza.

-Al parecer solo desaparecemos por la noche. Supongo que el tiempo funciona de manera distinta en este tiempo -dijo Makoto.

-De todos modos, deberías prepararte, Yuto. Se te hace tarde para ir a tu primer día de colegio -interrumpió Aimi.

Yuto le echó un vistazo al reloj, y se paró de un salto, escandalizado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me quedan diez minutos para salir!

-¡Apúrate, Yuto! -lo animaron sus amigos.

Haciendo las cosas a máxima velocidad, Yuto consiguió secarse el cuerpo después de haber sido víctima de la broma de sus dos amigos, y se puso el uniforme azul de su colegio, y preparó el almuerzo para más tarde y los útiles escolares.

-Ya estoy listo, vamos yendo -dijo Yuto con mirada impecable.

-Te ves bastante motivado, Yuto -dijo Makoto con voz monótona.

-Realmente querías hacer esto, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Aimi.

Yuto se ruborizó.

-¿Eh? ¡Cállense! ¡Por supuesto que no quería hacer esto! ¿Acaso me ven con cara de colegiala! ¡Váyanse a ya saben donde!

Aimi y Makoto lo miraron con miradas despreciativas.

-Sí, claro, Yuto, lo que tu digas -dijo Makoto.

-Fuimos nosotros después de todo quienes te dieron la idea de hacer esto en primer lugar. Nunca pensamos de todos modos que aceptarías -dijo Aimi.

-¡Oi! ¡No me miren con esas expresiones tan despreciativas! -los regañó Yuto.

-Como sea, debemos ir yendo, Yuto. Se nos hace realmente tarde -dijo Aimi.

Yuto abrió bien los ojos.

-¡Mierda, tienes razón!

* * *

Yugi estaba feliz. Al fin, luego de tantas noches y sudor empeñados, había conseguido armar su rompecabezas del Milenio, y ahora no era solo amigo de Tea, sino también de Joey y Tristán. Parecía como si al final su destino estuviese cambiando para bien. Sin embargo, por alguna razón sentía que no sería tan fácil. Era como si el hecho de haber armado su rompecabezas constituyese un extraño desencadenamiento de males. Cada vez que pensaba en eso temblaba. Pero no era necesario hacer que sus amigos se preocupen por él. Además, quizás era tan solo un presentimiento, nada más.

-Buen día, alumnos. Tengo una noticia para ustedes: hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases -anunció el profesor sonriendo.

De inmediato varios murmullos empezaron a recorrer la clase, las chicas esperando que se tratase de un chico guapo, y los chicos de una hermosa chica. Yugi no le prestó atención a todos esos murmullos y pensó para sí:

_Me pregunto que clase de persona será..._

-Ey, Yugi, ¿crees que será una linda chica? -le susurró Joey con una sonrisa tonta.

Yugi le sonrió débilmente.

-No lo sé, Joey.

-Shh, shh. Paren de hablar, por favor -dijo el profesor algo enojado favor, Yuto, ven a presentarte al resto de tus compañeros.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta y de ahí salió un chico que despertó la curiosidad de todos, sobre todo de Kaiba, y Yugi y sus amigos.

-¿Será pariente de Yugi? -preguntó un chico cualquiera.

-Parece serlo. Pero es bastante lindo, si me lo preguntas -dijo otra chica.

-Ey, Yugi, no nos has dicho que tienes un pariente viniendo al colegio -le dijo Tristán.

Yugi lo miró.

-No conozco a este chico, Tristán. Estás igual de confundido que yo -dijo Yugi, sorprendiendo a Tristán, y a Tea y Joey que estaban a su alrededor y escucharon el comentario de Yugi.

-Vamos, Yuto, preséntate, no seas tímido -dijo el profesor, ganando una vez más la atención de todos.

-¿Eh? A sí perdón, me quedé dormido por un segundo. Emm...esto...¿cómo era que se supone que debe presentarse un nuevo estudiante? Mmm...-Yuto se quedó pensando por unos segundos y varios en la sala, incluyendo Kaiba, sudaron.

-Ah, bueno, da igual. Yo! Me llamo Yuto Lightman y vengo de un pueblito tranquilo de Texas, Estados Unidos. Mis talentos son: dormir con los ojos abiertos y llenarme la boca hasta con cincuentas malvaviscos. Desde chico practico varias artes marciales, así que sé como defenderme; también suelo hacer trabajos nocturnos para ganar dinero y...creo que eso es todo -dijo Yuto ganando varias caras sudorosas.

-Esa fue una muy interesante presentación, Yuto. Se lo agradecemos mucho -dijo el profesor sonriendo estúpidamente.

Yuto sonrió orgulloso.

-No es nada, profesor. Espero haber dejado una buena impresión.

_No, la verdad que no,_ pensaron todos.

-Ve a sentarte ahí -le dijo el profesor, señalando un pupitre entre Yugi y Kaiba.

-Entendido -dijo Yuto dirigiéndose a su lugar, y recibiendo varias miradas curiosas en el proceso.

-Bueno, ya que Yuto se ha nos ha presentado, seguiremos con la clase de hoy... -dijo el profesor y empezó a dar una larga charla, típica del primer día de clases.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, aburridos de escuchar al profesor, se quedaron observando a Yuto, y se quedaron fascinados al ver que estaba mirando al frente, quieto como una estatua, y sin pestañear siquiera una vez. Lo que no sabían, era que Yuto en realidad se había quedado dormido.

El timbre sonó dando inicio al recreo.

-Aaaaghh. Esa hora sí que fue largaa. Ey, Yugi, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Joey a su amigo, viendo como miraba de forma rara al nuevo estudiante.

-Emm, creo que está dormido... -dijo Yugi sudando.

Joey y Tristán abrieron bien los ojos.

-E-eso es un mito. Dormir con los ojos abiertos es sencillamente imposible -dijo Tristán sudando fuertemente.

-T-T-Tristán tiene razón, Yugi. Eso no es posible -dijo Joey en el mismo tono intranquilo.

Tea sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo verguenza por sus dos amigos.

-Ustedes dos son realmente patéticos. ¿Qué importa si el chico nuevo es capaz de dormir con los ojos abiertos? Es extraño sin duda, pero tampoco como si fuera una clase de fantasma... -asumió Tea, poniéndose al lado de Yugi.

-Aún así...que haya estado durante toda la clase en la misma posición sin moverse ni un poco...da un poco de miedo -dijo Yugi sudando un poco.

Tea lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Tú tampoco, Yugi! -gritó Tea.

-Oi, oi, que ruidosos que son. Son apenas las 9 de la mañana y ustedes ya están tan enérgicos como un viejo dispuesto a jugar un torneo de golf -dijo de repente una nueva voz.

Los cuatro amigos se dieron vuelta para ver a su nuevo compañero de clases frotándose las sienes con molestia.

-Emm...lo lamentamos, Lightman. Es solo que nos intrigaba que hayas estado durante toda la clase en la misma posición -dijo Yugi, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

Para sorpresa de Yugi, el nuevo chico le sonrió.

-No hay problema. Soy Yuto, por cierto. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.

Yugi sonrió alegremente.

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces me puedes llamar Yugi. Estos son mis amigos, Tea, Joey y Tristán -dijo Yugi señalando a sus amigos respectivamente, quienes saludaron a Yuto con una sonrisa.

Yuto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Y-Yugi Muto?

Los otros cuatro abrieron los ojos igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Yugi? -preguntó Joey, confundido.

-Emm, ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho a mí, Yuto. ¿Puede ser que seamos parientes de algún lado? Lo lamento, realmente no te conozco... -dijo Yugi incluso aun más confundido.

-No seas imprudente, Yuto. Diles que fue una equivocación -le susurró Aimi al oído.

Yuto, sobresaltado, negó con los brazos.

-¡No, perdón! ¡Es que te había visto en las fotos escolares y luego te recordé, jajajaja! -se rió Yuto nerviosamente.

-Ah, con que es eso, ¿no? Ya me parecía que era algo raro -dijo Yugi sonriendo estúpidamente.

-Sí, ¿no? -dijo Yuto con la misma expresión.

Estos dos no tienen ni idea de como ahora hablarse, pensaron Tea, Joey y Tristán sudando.

-Em, ahora después de clases mis amigos y yo iremos a comer una hamburguesa, ¿te gustaría ir? Digo...si es que quieres -dijo Yugi tímidamente.

Yuto sonrió.

-Por supuesto que iré. Aún no conozco esta ciudad muy bien. Estaré encantado de acompañarlos -concluyó Yuto.

Yugi sonrió feliz y los demás sintieron respeto hacia Yuto.

-Genial, espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo Yugi extendiéndole una mano.

Yuto, aún sonriendo, se la estrechó.

-Lo mismo digo, Yugi.


	5. El trabajo y el colegio no se mezclan

Las clases habían terminado y Yuto, junto a Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristán, se dirigieron a Burger World a almorzar una hamburguesa. Durante la caminata al restaurante de comida rápida, Yuto descubrió que la ciudad parecía ser más grande que en su época. Cuatrocientos años en el futuro, la ciudad Domino se reduciría a una pequeña localidad de actividades industriales.

_Ve a saber por qué habrán cambiado tanto las cosas,_ pensó Yuto mientras miraba los grandes edificios.

-Aquí es, Yuto -anunció Joey, adelantándose al resto de sus amigos.

Yuto asintió.

-¿Sucede algo, Yuto? Te ves muy serio -dijo Tea notando su extraña mirada perdida.

-¿Eh? No, solo estaba pensando algo, jaja -se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Joey adentro. Yuto los siguió por detrás, admirando la decoración ochentera del lugar.

-Lindo lugar -murmuró Yuto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo escuchen.

-Lo es, ¿no es cierto? Casi siempre nos juntamos aquí a comer una hamburguesa. Es la comida favorita de Yugi, jaja -dijo Tea.

El recién mencionado se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

Los cinco se sentaron y le pidieron a una mesera la comida.

-Por cierto, Yuto, ¿en dónde solías comer luego de clases allí en donde vivías? -preguntó Tristán, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

Yuto lo miró.

-La mayoría de las veces simplemente me iba a comer a casa. Aunque de vez en cuando me juntaba con mis dos mejores amigos y llevabamos nuestros almuerzos para comer en un cierto lugar -dijo, pensando en esos buenos momentos en los que se juntaban cerca del río local a almorzar bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón.

-Suena divertido -dijo Yugi, sintiendo un pensamiento nostálgico atravesando la mente de su nuevo amigo.

-Lo era -dijo Yuto agarrando una papa frita.

Yugi estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando la mesera apareció con las hamburguesas.

-¡Buen provecho! -exclamó Joey, engullendo la hamburguesa.

-Eres un cerdo, Joey. Deberías tener más modales -lo regañó Tea.

-Estamos hablando de Joey, Tea. No hay forma de hablar con él -le recordó Tristán, dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Hmf -Yugi asintió mientras comía.

Yuto le sonrió a Aimi y Makoto mientras comía.

-**_Parece que son muy buenos amigos_ **-dijo Aimi admirando la buena atmósfera.

-**_Sí, si lo son_** -asintió Makoto.

-Por cierto, Yuto, ¿dónde vives? -preguntó de repente Yugi.

-¿Eh? -dijo Yuto, no esperando tal pregunta.

-¿Dónde vives actualmente? -repitió Tea.

Yuto pestañeó y contestó:

-Estoy viviendo solo en un hotel por acá cerca -dijo simplemente.

Los demás abrieron los ojos.

-¿Solo? ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? -preguntó Tea.

-¿Esos idiotas? Me abandonaron hace tiempo -dijo Yuto con voz neutral al tiempo que le pegaba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Makoto y Aimi lo miraban con la cabeza gacha, mientras que los demás aun no podían desacerce de su curiosidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo has hecho para venir aquí, entonces? -preguntó Tristán.

-¡Basta! -exclamó Tea, sorprendiendo a todos con su desgarrador tono de voz.

-Si no quieres hablar, lo entendemos, Yuto -le dijo con voz suave.

Yuto le sonrió un poco, pero eso fue todo.

Luego de eso, terminaron de comer en silencio.

* * *

-**_Ese fue un almuerzo algo incómodo_** -dijo Makoto luego de que Yuto se hubiese retirado del restaurante.

-**_Suerte que fueron lo bastante respetuosos para no meterse en tus asuntos, Yuto. O al menos esa chica Tea lo era_ **-agregó Aimi.

-Como sea, debo ir a la tienda de juegos que queda por acá cerca. Me parece que el dueño aceptó mi solicitud de trabajo -Yuto cambió de tema.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una tienda de juegos chiquita y de aspecto hogareño.

Yuto tocó la puerta.

-¡Pase, está abierto! -gritó una voz madura por dentro.

Yuto entró y vio a un anciano sobre unas escaleras intentando sacar unas cajas.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, viejo -dijo Yuto agarrando otra escalera y, al estar a la misma altura que el viejo, agarró las cajas que tanto le pesaban y las puso en su lugar.

-Oh, gracias...eres...un buen chico -dijo el anciano entre jadeos.

Yuto sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada, viejo. No tendría ser usted el que se encargue de estos trabajos -dijo Yuto dándole una mano al anciano para bajar de la escalera.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Justamente por eso contraté a un chico para que viniese a trabajar acá en la tienda. Debe estar por venir en cualquier momento -dijo el anciano mirando por la puerta.

-Ese debo ser yo. Vine porque usted aceptó mi solicitud de trabajo -dijo Yuto asintiendo con la cabeza.

El viejo le miró por primera vez la cara y se sorprendió.

-¡¿Y-Y-Yugi?! ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi nieto? Oh Dios mío... -el viejo se llevó las manos a la cabeza dramatizando más la acción.  
Yuto sudó.

-Emm...señor, no es para tanto. ¿Qué pasa con esa dramatización? Me haces sentir como si fuera el malo de la serie -dijo Yuto.

El viejo paró con su pequeño acto dramático y miró a Yuto con seriedad, y luego le sonrió.

-Bueno, esto sí que es extraño. Quizás seas algún pariente perdido de Yugi, quién sabe. Como sea, pareces ser un buen chico, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Solomon Muto -se presentó el anciano.

-Me llamo Yuto Lightman. Espero serle de utilidad -se presentó Yuto.

-Jojojo, con esa fuerza joven tuya seguramente serás muy de ayuda. ¿Practicas algún deporte? -preguntó el señor Solomon con curiosidad.

-Hace poco practicaba artes marciales. Últimamente casi nunca asisto a clases, pero siempre intento buscar algún lugar para entrenar mi fuerza -dijo Yuto.

El señor Muto asintió.

-Ya veo, eso suena muy útil.

-Lo es realmente. Sobre todo cuando buscas defenderte de los matones o defender a los demás -asintió Yuto.

-¿Conoces a mi nieto Yugi? -preguntó el anciano.

-Sí, de hecho somos compañeros de clase. Hoy fue mi primer día en el colegio, y ya nos hicimos amigos. Es bastante tímido, pero parece tener buenos amigos -dijo Yuto gritándose internamente por haber sido tan estúpido.

_¡Maldicióoooooon! Debí suponer que alguna mierda como esta me sucedería. ¿Por qué este viejo tiene que ser justamente el abuelo de Yugiiiiii? ¡Mi suerte va de mal en peor!_  
-**_Tranquilízate, Yuto. Intenta actuar normal, de esa forma nadie sospechará de tí_** -dijo Makoto.

-**_Makoto tiene razón. Necesitas relajarte un poco_** -asintió Aimi.

-¿Sucede algo, Yuto? -preguntó el abuelo Muto al ver la mirada perdida de su nuevo asistente.

-¿Eh? No es nada, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando en algo, jajaja -dijo Yuto con una sonrisa nerviosa, alzando los brazos en defensa.

El abuelo Muto pestañeó y se echó a reír.

-Jajaja, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Ven Yuto, te mostraré la tienda -dijo el abuelo señalando para que lo siga.

Yuto le hizo caso y ambos empezaron con el tour.

-Esta tienda es básicamente mi casa, Yuto. En el piso de arriba está la habitación de Yugi y la mía, así que te pediría porfavor que no subas a menos que yo te lo diga. Supongo que lo entenderás...

-Por supuesto, señor. Comprendo muy bien la privacidad de otros. Sin mencionar que aún no nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para que confíes en mí -lo interrumpió Yuto.

-Gracias por entender, Yuto. Bien, por aquí atrás almaceno mis juegos de mesa y cartas para vender a los clientes. Después te enseñaré la organización de estos para que puedas atender clientes por si Yugi y yo estamos ocupados con otra cosa.

Yuto asintió.

-...Luego aquí está el baño por si necesitas hacer tus necesidades. Y tras esa puerta guardo las escobas y demás para hacer la limpieza. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, supongo -dijo el abuelo Muto apoyando las manos en la cintura.

-Bien, ¿con qué quiere que empiece? -preguntó Yuto.

-Comienza barriendo un poco el suelo. Quiero que quede brillante, sin una mota de polvo.

-Bien... -dijo Yuto y se dirigió al trabajo.

De repente, la campana de la puerta sonó y de ahí apareció Yugi.

-Abuelo, he llegado... -entonces vio a Yuto.

-¡¿Yuto?! ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó sorprendido.

El abuelo Muto se presentó en la sala al escuchar la exclamación de su nieto.

-Oh, ¿él? Desde hoy va a trabajar para nosotros, Yugi. Así que trátalo bien -dijo con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Yugi aún no lograba salir de su estupor.

-¿Trabajar...para nosotros? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Yuto? ¿No será que mi abuelo te chantajeó o algo?

-¡Ey! -exclamó el anciano.

-No, no, no, no te preocupes, Yugi. Tu abuelo me ha tratado muy bien, soy yo de hecho quien se propuso a trabajar aquí -dijo Yuto de inmediato al ver la batalla de miradas que comenzaba entre abuelo y nieto.

Yugi pestañeó.

-¿De verdad? Oh, bueno. Espero que no te sea una molestia.

-Para nada -dijo Yuto con una sonrisa inocente.

¡Para muchooooooo!, gritó internamente.

-Bueno, basta de tanto cháchara. ¡A trabajar! -dijo el abuelo.

-¡Pero abuelooo! -exclamó Yugi.

-¡Pero, nada! No contraté a Yuto por nada.

-Tu abuelo tiene razón, Yugi. No cobro por hacerme el vago -asintió Yuto.

-Ya veo... -dijo Yugi, sintiendo pena por su amigo.

-Oi, no me pongas esa cara tan patética. Realmente agradezco a tu abuelo de corazón que me haya dejado trabajar a mí. Así que más vale que no me pongas esa cara cuando esté cerca tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Yuto.

Yugi sonrió.

-Está bien.


	6. El primer villano aparece

Yuto llegó al salón de clases con su típica expresión de aburrimiento y saludó con la mano a Yugi, el cual estaba sentado ya en su pupitre con aspecto cansado. Los ojos de Yuto inconscientemente cayeron en el rompecabezas que tenía colgado en el cuello y vio una extraña aura dorada alrededor de este. Parpadeó. _Debe ser mi imaginación, _pensó_._

-Buen día Yugi, Yuto -saludó Tea, recién entrando.

-Buen día -contestaron los dos.

Las clases fueron como de costumbre. Tristán y Joey llegaron tarde a clases y el profesor los regañó. Yuto se quedó dormido a su manera (con los ojos abiertos) como de costumbre, y Aimi y Makoto se quedaron en un rincón observando todo lo que ocurría alrededor y evaluando la situación.

**_-A este ritmo vamos a terminar la misión en cien años_ **-dijo Makoto frunciendo el ceño.

-**_No digas eso, Makoto. Quizás la carta que buscamos se encuentra más cerca de lo que creemos_** -dijo Aimi con las manos sobre el regazo.  
Makoto bufó.

El timbre sonó dando inicio al recreo, y Yuto despertó.

-**_Buenas noches, Yuto, ¿qué tal dormiste?_** -le preguntó Makoto sarcásticamente.

-No muy bien. No es muy cómodo dormir con los murmullos molestos de un profesor infeliz y los de estudiantes poco motivados que vienen a este maldito colegio por ser esclavos de este maldito sistema educativo -respondió Yuto.

Makoto y Aimi lo miraron raro.

-**_Yuto, no tenías por qué responder de esa manera..._** -murmuró Aimi.

Yuto se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ey, Joey! ¡Tierra a Joey! ¿Estás ahí? Es tu turno -dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

Los tres voltearon la mirada y se encontraron a un grupo de estudiantes arremolinados alrededor de una mesa. Yuto se levantó con esfuerzo, y se dirigió allí a ver qué era lo que atraía tanta atención. Lo que vio fue a Yugi y Joey sentados jugando lo que parecía ser Duelo de Monstruos.

Yuto suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Ummm... -murmuró Joey pensativo.

-Ohh, ¿no les parece tierno cuando piensa? -comentó Tristán con tono burlón.

-Ey, Tristán, Yugi acá está intentando enseñarme como jugar Duelo de Monstruos.

-No necesitas finjir que te gusta, Joey. Una vez mi abuelo intentó hacerme jugar al sudoku, y lo eché de casa con dos boletos para el cine. De esa forma me dejó en paz y se fue a ver una pelicula con alguna mujer desconocida -dijo Yuto, cerca de ellos.

Al escuchar su comentario, los jugadores y algunos otros estudiantes sudaron.

-Emm...no se trata de eso, Yuto -dijo Yugi.

-Yo le pedí a Yugi que me enseñara como jugar. ¿Quién diablos juega sudoku, de todas formas? -dijo Joey.

-Han estado con esto por horas. Joey está comenzando a agarrarle la mano, pero Yugi es como un experto -dijo Tea.

-Ok, Yugi. ¡Es hora del duelo! -exclamó Joey, concentrándose otra vez en el juego.

-Miren, cada carta tiene número de ataque y otro de defensa. El primer jugador que elimine los puntos de vida del oponente, gana -explicó Tea, dirigiéndose a Tristán y Yuto.

_Como si no lo supiera,_ pensó Yuto rodando los ojos.

-Un movimiento bastante bueno, ¿no te parece, Yugi? -dijo Joey con arrogancia al tirar una carta.

Yugi sonrió.

-Bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente -dijo este tirando una carta aún más poderosa.

-¡¿Qué?! Muchas gracias. Una carta así de poderosa me destroza completamente.

-Wow, realmente apestas en este juego, Joey -comentó Tristán.

Joey lo miró feroz, y Yugi se rió.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien, Joey. Es sólo que yo tengo mejores cartas. Verás, mi abuelo es dueño de una tienda de juegos y obtengo las mejores cartas por él.

-¿Tienes una tienda de juegos? ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! -exclamó Joey parándose.

-Bien, de paso le puedo pedir a mi abuelo que les muestre su carta super rara.

Seto Kaiba, quien estaba mirándolos desde un pupitre alejado, no pudo evitar escuchar aquel comentario.

_¿Carta rara? ¿Podrá ser la carta que he estado buscando?_, pensó.

Yuto miró a Kaiba con desconfianza.

_Ese tipo tiene cara del tipo malo de la primera temporada de la serie. No me gusta para nada...,_ pensó.

-**_Yuto, deberías dejar de pensar cosas tan raras. ¿Y qué es eso de "primera temporada"? No vayas rompiendo la cuarta pared así como así_ **-le dijo Makoto.

-Yuto, ¿vas a acompañarnos, o no? -preguntó Yugi, sacándolo de en sí.

-¿Eh? No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Además tengo que ir a trabajar -se encogió de hombros.

-Un simple sí hubiese sido mejor -dijo Joey.

* * *

-¿Abuelo? Estoy en casa -dijo Yugi entrando a la tienda.

-Y veo que has traído compañía -comentó con una sonrisa el viejo al salir del mostrador.

-Abuelo, ¿podrías mostrarle a mis amigos tu increíble carta, super rara?

-¿Para qué le agregas tantos adjetivos? -dijo Yuto, siendo ignorado.

-¿Carta rara? ¿Mi carta especial? Mmm...

-¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! -dijo Yugi.

-Mmm...¡Ja, ja! ¿Cómo podría negarme? Ustedes chicos están en enhorabuena. No saco esta carta muy seguido -dijo sacando una pequeña caja -. ¿Están listos? Aquí está. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Muy rara y poderosa, nunca la dejo salir de mis manos.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó Joey.

Tristán le arrebató la carta de las manos para verla mejor.

-No se ve tan especial para mí -dijo.

El anciano rápidamente se la sacó de las manos.

-¡Ahh! Esta carta es invaluable. Solo hay cuatro de ellas en el mundo.

-Hablando de invaluable, estoy listo para cambiar -dijo Joey con una sonrisa estúpida.

-No esta carta -dijo el viejo con aire protector.

-¿Eh? Nah, no me refiero a esa carta. Quiero que me muestres otras cartas geniales para que empieze.

De repente, la puerta de la tienda se abrió, y un sujeto del que Yuto sospechaba, entró con un maletín, y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? -preguntó el abuelo, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la presencia del adolescente.

-No lo ayudes, abuelo Tan solo míralo, es obvio que es el villano de la primera temporada -le susurró Yuto ganándose varias caras sudorosas y una mala mirada de Kaiba.

-Si no puedes, no me sorprendería -dijo Kaiba, ignorando el comentario de Yuto.

-¡Seto Kaiba! -exclamó Yugi al mirarlo mejor.

-¿Kaiba? -dijo Joey.

-¿Ven? Hasta su nombre suena a villano de primera temporada -dijo Yuto.

-Para, Yuto -dijo Tea, no gustándole este lado raro de Yuto.

-¿No se supone que tiene una gran compañía que manejar? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? -preguntó Tristán con desconfianza.

-No es como si te importara, pero vengo a ver una carta.

-¿Dejaste tu trabajo para ver una carta? Entiendo que a veces uno quiera hacerce el vago en el trabajo, pero esto está a un nuevo nivel -dijo Yuto.

Kaiba lo volvió a mirar de forma peor si esque era posible.

Joey sonrió y se acercó más a Kaiba.

-Ey, ¿tú también juegas Duelo de Monstruos? Esto es perfecto. Quizás podríamos jugar en algún momento.

-¿Yo? ¿Jugar contra tí? Sería más desafío para mí jugar al solitario.

-Golpe bajo -dijo Yuto en el fondo.

-¿Qué?

-Soy el duelista número uno clasificado en el país, y el favorito para ganar el campeonato de Duelo de Monstruos. Ja, no durarías ni dos minutos contra mí -dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Durísimo -dijo Yuto.

-Para, Yuto, ¿de qué lado estás? -dijo Tristán acusándolo.

-De ninguno, ambos me parecen idiotas. Aunque ese Kaiba es aún peor, así que me pongo del lado de Joey.

Tristán asintió sonriendo.

-Así está mejor.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no es para nada lindo! ¡Y tú, Kaiba! Si tanto problema tienes con jugar una amistosa partida contra mí, ¿por qué mejor no probamos con los puños?-gritó Joey exasperado.

-Wow, tomalo con calma, Joey -dijo Yugi intentando calmarlo.

-Pero Yugi, Kaiba esta pidiéndolo.

-Ahora bien, ¿esta tienda tiene cartas que valen la pena, o no? -preguntó Kaiba, y entonces sus ojos cayeron en la carta que sostenía el abuelo.

_¿Podría ser? ¿El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en un basurero como este? Lo es. La carta por la que he estado buscando_, pensó al verla.

El viejo entonces volvió a ocultar la carta.

-Bueno, ya basta de juegos. ¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? -preguntó el abuelo.

Kaiba gruñó, y apoyó el maletín sobre el mostrador y lo abrió.

El abuelo contuvo el aire.

-Escúchame, anciano. Dame tu Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y te daré todo esto -dijo Kaiba señalando el montón de dinero.

Todos exclamaron con sorpresa al escuchar su petición.

-¡Dale, abuelo! ¡Piensa en la inflación! -lo alentó Yuto.

-¡Yuto! -exclamó Yugi, enojado.

-Ahh, lindo. Pero no gracias -dijo el abuelo.

Todos volvieron a exclamar sorprendidos, incluyendo Kaiba.

-Tch. Bien. Si no la cambias por este dinero, quizás quieres un precio más caro, ¿no es cierto? Puedo pagar lo que sea.

-Estoy seguro que podrías. Pero esta carta vale para mí más de lo que podrías ofrecer. No por su poder, o porque sea rara, sino por lo que significa para mí. Esta carta me la dio un querido amigo, así que la atesoro al igual que a él. Así que olvídalo, no pienso cambiarla por nada -dijo el abuelo.

-¡No! -exclamó Kaiba, enojado.

-**_Wow, esto es peor que mirar un capítulo del Precio de la Historia_** -comentó Makoto.

-Sentirías lo mismo, incluso si fuese una carta común, ¿no es cierto, abuelo? -preguntó Yugi, mirándolo con admiración.

-Exacto. Por eso entenderán que esta carta está aferrada a mi corazón.

-_**Eso es estúpido**_ -comentó Aimi.

_¿Ahora se les ocurre aparecer, par de idiotas?,_ pensó Yuto apretando los ojos molesto.

-**_Sí._**

-¡Bien! He escuchado suficiente de tus tonterías -dijo Kaiba al tiempo que se iba -. Viejo tonto.

-¿Creen que vuelva? -preguntó Yugi con temor.

-Seguro. Idiotas como esos son la plaga de la sociedad. Con más anti parasitarios que rocíes, estos bichos nunca desaparecerán -dijo Yuto, dirijiéndose al abuelo para que le asigne un trabajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yuto -asintió Joey.

-No te preocupes, Yuto. Hoy te dejo el día libre. Me gustaría estar un poco a solas -dijo el abuelo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Abuelo... -dijo Yugi

Yuto negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, Yugi. Debe tener muchas cosas en mente.

Yugi bajó la mirada, y junto a sus amigos, dejaron la tienda.


	7. Todos podemos ponernos serios

Personajes OC que han aparecido hasta ahora:

Yuto Muto: es el protagonista del fic, y descendiente de Yugi 400 años en el futuro. Su aspecto es más parecido al de Yami que al de Yugi, pero con con el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda. También posee una mirada más despreocupada y pícara a diferencia de Yami. Sus dos mejores amigos son Aimi y Makoto. Hace un par de años sus padres lo abandonaron, y desde entonces trabaja de noche para ganar dinero y mantenerse. Es por esto que a menudo de día está cansado y se queda dormido (con los ojos abiertos). Odia los juegos de mesa, a excepción del UNO, y suele aparentar una actitud indiferente. Es además una persona muy sarcástica, y en algunos casos incluso sádica. A menudo no se lo caracteriza como una persona muy motivada y se altera fácilmente. Es además muy fuerte para su tamaño.

Abuelo Muto: Yuto lo suele llamar "viejo de mierda", y hace unos cuantos años murió de un paro cardíaco. De apariencia es similar al abuelo de Yugi, Solomon Yuto, pero lleva gafas de sol de carey, y el pelo (el cual se tiñó de negro, pero aún así se le pueden ver claramente un par de canas sobresaliéndole) lo lleva atado en una coleta. Adora Duelo de Monstruos, y siempre hace lo que sea con tal de conseguir su objetivo (incluso si debe arrastrar a otros).

Aimi Akiyama: sus dos mejores amigos son Yuto y Makoto. Usa gafas redondas, tiene ojos grandes (de arriba y de abajo) de color celeste, y pelo rojizo largo hasta la cintura atado a una trenza. Es una chica dulce, tranquila, alegre y adora a sus amigos. Siempre intenta ayudarlos, aunque no siempre lo logra. A pesar de sus rasgos positivos, al igual que Yuto y Makoto, a veces suele ser de actitud ácida y perversa.

Makoto Oshiro: sus mejores amigos son Aimi y Yuto. Es apenas unos centímetros más alto que Yuto y tiene el pelo morocho en forma de espinas. Sus ojos son estrechos y de un azul osuro, casi violeta. Comparte con Yuto una relación casi como de hermanos, y comprende a Yuto con una facilidad familiar. A menudo es sarcástico y ácido en su forma de hablar, pero a diferencia de Yuto es más callado y suele reservarse los comentarios, observando todo lo que pasa con ojos calculadores.

Padres de Yuto: son idiotas.

* * *

Ya había pasado media hora desde la súbita visita de Kaiba, y Yugi y los demás (sin contar a Yuto) se habían retirado de la tienda. Yuto decidió quedarse un rato más a limpiar, ya que él creía que era lo menos que podía hacer por el abuelo. Luego de terminar su tarea, Yuto se pasó un brazo por la frente sacándose el sudor de la frente, y miró hacia arriba, por donde el abuelo se había retirado. Dejando la escoba a un lado, se dirijió a las escaleras.

-**_¿A dónde crees que vas, Yuto?_ **-preguntó Makoto de repente.

Yuto se detuvo con un pie en el aire, a punto de pisar la escalera.

-Que pregunta estúpida, Makoto. Voy a ver al abuelo, por supuesto. Debo informarle que he terminado aquí.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, y Aimi habló.

-**_E__res muy malo mintiendo, Yuto. Admítelo, te preocupa el abuelo de Yugi, ¿no es cierto?_ **-preguntó Aimi, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Yuto frunció el ceño, y bufó.

-No sean idiotas... -dijo, y retomó su camino hacia donde se encontraba el abuelo.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, se encontró al abuelo sentado en el sillón con la espalda inclinada hacia adelante, mirando fijamente su carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Era una postura que Yuto conocía muy bien, y que muchas veces había imitado. El abuelo estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera advirtió la presencia de alguien más en la sala. Eso fue, hasta que Yuto se acomodó al lado de él en el sillón.

-¿Cansado, abuelo? -preguntó Yuto con las manos tras la nuca, en posición tranquila.

El abuelo de Yugi se sobresaltó al escuchar la nueva voz en la sala, y por poco se cae del sillón.

-¡¿Yuto?! Chico, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! Pensé que te había dicho que no te quedaras. ¿Y qué haces aquí de todas formas? -dijo el abuelo en una mezcla de enfado, sorpresa, indignación y conmoción.

-Tranquilo, abuelo. Los demás se fueron y decidí quedarme independientemente de lo que dijeras a limpiar. Es mi trabajo después de todo. Y no me agrada verte en la forma en la que estás ahora. Te hace ver débil. Débil y frágil -dijo Yuto, susurrando lo último.

El abuelo se lo quedó mirando y, dejando la carta en la mesa, se dirijió a Yuto.

-Hablas como si supieras lo que estoy pasando -dijo con voz monótona.

Yuto lo miró por un momento, y en ese cruce de miradas varias emociones se encontraron: enfado, soledad, tristeza, desilusión e indiferencia. A Solomon nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza el pensamiento de lo tristes que eran los ojos de Yuto hasta ese momento. Se sentía estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. Pero entonces lo supo: Yuto tan solo había estado escondiendo sus emociones hasta ese momento.

-Comprendo lo que de verdad significa esa carta para ti. Debe de ser un amigo muy querido para que la hayas protegido de esa forma -dijo Yuto con aire pensativo.

El abuelo simplemente lo miró con sorpresa, y luego se dejó llevar y sonrió.

-Sí. Él era un muy buen amigo mío. Ambos fuimos compañeros de trabajo y le estoy profundamente agradecido por haberme hecho pasar momentos divertidos e inolvidables. Por eso debes de entender que atesoro esta carta suya como si a nuestra amistad misma.

Yuto sonrió satisfecho, y asintió.

-Concuerdo con lo que dices, abuelo. Ningún objeto tiene valor. Los objetos ganan su valor por los sentimientos de las personas, por lo que alguien ve a través de ellos. Incluso hasta la piedra más insignificante puede recobrar valor si alguien le da un significado.

El abuelo lo miró dubitativo.

-¿Quieres decir que un objeto tiene valor siempre y cuando una persona le de un significado? Es interesante verlo de esa manera...

Yuto se cruzó de brazos.

-Interprétalo como quieras. Siempre y cuando no abandones a tu nieto, todo está bien para mi. Créeme; ese chico por lo que veo te admira, y te quiere como a un padre. Lo harías sufrir si te viera de esta forma tan deprimente.

El abuelo abrió los ojos sorprendido de las palabras de Yuto, y lo miró. Luego se levantó del sillón decidido, y volvió a mirar a Yuto con una sonrisa determinada.

-Tienes razón, Yuto. Gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos. Vayamos abajo, calculo que Yugi vendrá en cualquier momento.

Dicho eso, ambos se dirijieron abajo, y Yuto abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de repente la puerta de la tienda se abrió.

Ambos miraron al nuevo individuo que había ingresado; Yuto con clara desconfianza, y el abuelo nervioso.

El tipo llevaba unas gafas negras y un traje negro de oficina. Yuto al ver al hombre de negro, dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué quieres, Agente K? -Yuto alzó la voz.

**N/A: El Agente K es un personaje de la pelicula Hombres de Negro**

-No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre antes, creo que me debes haber confundido con alguien más -Dirigió su mirada al abuelo -. Mi maestro, Seto Kaiba, lo ha retado a un duelo. Acompáñame.

-¿**_Qué tipo de duelo? ¿Matar aliens?_** -dijo Makoto con los brazos cruzados.

-**_Quizás el Agente J está esperando en el auto_** -dijo Aimi.

-¿Y si me niego? -dijo el abuelo con actitud desafiante.

Yuto le imitó la expresión y se unió al abuelo en su duelo de palabras.

-El Agente J está esperando afuera para llevarnos al laboratorio y experimentar con aliens, ¿no es cierto? Ya conozco muy bien ese truco, no funcionará con nosotros. Y si te atreves a dar un paso más te sacaré de aquí volando -lo amenazó Yuto, haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

El abuelo Muto se puso nervioso e intentó pararlo con gestos desesperados de manos, pero para su desagradable sorpresa, el servidor de Kaiba sonrió arrogantemente.

-No me hagas reir. Un niñato como tú no logrará moverme un pelo -dijo desdeñosamente.

Yuto se enfureció.

-¡Oiii! ¿A quién diablos llamas niñato, maldito adulto roñoso? Ven a mí, te golpearé tan fuerte que te mandaré a la estratósfera, y de ahí directo a la mie***.

El abuelo y el agente abrieron los ojos y las mandíbulas incrédulos.

-¡Yutoooo! ¿Qué es ese lenguaje? ¡¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así?! Oh, por el amor de Ra -se lamentó el abuelo dramáticamente.

-Tienes una boca muy rebelde, joven. Aún así eso no lograrás ganarme -dijo el tipo con unas gotas de sudor rodándole por la sien.

-Vamos afuera entonces. Te mostraré mi fuerza -lo retó Yuto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El abuelo de Yugi miró a Yuto con una mirada suplicante, la cual Yuto ignoró; este se quedó mirando al servidor de Kaiba con el ceño fruncido y ojos determinados.

-Esos ojos...veo que realmente hablas en serio, niñato. Está bien. Acepto tu desafío. Pero no me digas que te lo he advertido -dijo el sujeto, caminando hacia la salida e indicándole a Yuto con un gesto de mano a que lo acompañe.

-**_¿Advertirte qué? No recuerdo que te haya advertido nada_** -dijo Makoto con expresión confudida.

-¡Yutoo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Por favor, no vayas! -gritó el abuelo de Yugi al ver que Yuto lo acompañaba afuera.

Yuto se dio la vuelta por un momento y lo miró. Luego sonrió de forma estúpida, con una sonrisa ancha mostrando los dientes, y ojos enfermizos.

El abuelo de Yugi se quedó parado, consternado de haber visto esa horrible expresión.

-**_¿Qué diablos fue eso, Yuto?_** -le preguntó Aimi con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Yuto la ignoró y se fue afuera con el servidor de Kaiba, el cual lo miraba con expresión horrorizada, tras sus anteojos negros.

Luego de que ambos se hubieran retirado, el abuelo se quedó allí parado, en la tienda, unos largos minutos. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Luego, apretando los puños, con la mirada gacha y ensombrecida, comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos hacia la puerta por la que Yuto se había retirado. Pero antes de que su mano llegara al portón, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un sujeto de traje como el que se había retirado con Yuto apareció. Aquel era más grande y de apariencia más peligrosa. El abuelo tragó saliva.

-Mmm...parece ser que mi compañero se fue con el chico. No te preocupes, no creo que le vaya a hacer tanto daño. O al menos eso espero -dijo él con una sonrisa perversa.

El abuelo Yuto lo miró y gruñó.

-¿Qué diablos quieren? ¡¿Dónde está Yuto?! -le gritó, por primera vez en muchos años, enfurecido.

El tipo simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Con ese niñato? Parece ser que te has olvidado que venimos a por usted. Nos podría importar menos lo que suceda con ese chico. Ahora le pediré que me acompañe a ver a Kaiba -dijo con una voz que parecía más una orden que un pedido.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que vea a Yuto -dijo el abuelo, mirando al hombre con ojos desafiantes.

El tipo lo miró, esta vez borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Parece que realmente eres persistente cuando se trata de ese chico. No importa, tendré que llevarte por la fuerza.

Y antes de que el abuelo lo supiera, estaba siendo llevado a ver a Kaiba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yugi y los demás estaban caminando en la calle, yendo de vuelta a la tienda de juegos.

-Viejo, espero que tenga buenas cartas ahora -dijo Joey con los brazos colgados tras la nuca.

-¡Yo también! -asintió Yugi.

-¡Sí! -asintió Tea.

Ambos estaban por llegar, cuando de repente Tristán se detuvo. Los demás, al ver que él se había detenido, se dieron la vuelta para verlo. Tristán había empaledecido y sus ojos estaban grandes y horrorizados.

-¿Tristán...? ¿Qué sucede...? -preguntó Yugi atemorizado.

-Y-Y-Yuto... -fue lo único que dijo, y señaló con un dedo un callejón oscuro en el que se encontraba Yuto de pie con la mirada gacha, y un hombre golpeado a sus pies.

-No puede ser... -fue lo único que dijo Joey, antes de ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Yuto.

-¡Joey! -gritaron los demás, y lo siguieron por detrás.

* * *

Yuto soltó al hombre bruscamente, luego de haber oído sus palabras.

-_Jaja. Da igual que me hayas vencido, en este momento un compañero mío ya se ha encargado de llevarse a Solomon Yugi. Mientras tu has estado perdiendo el tiempo golpéandome, otro ya se ha llevado al señor al que tanto aprecias. Dime, ¿cómo se siente? _

Yuto, al escuchar eso, había abierto los ojos y le propinó al hombre un último golpe, el cual lo dejó inconsciente, y con las gafas destruidas colgándoles de una oreja.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unas voces que se dirijían hacia él, y se preparó para lo peor.

-¡Yuto!

-**_Falsa alarma. Es solo ese idiota_** -dijo Makoto con voz monótona.

Yuto se dio vuelta y miró a Joey, inexpresivo.

-Yuto...¿que sucedió? -preguntó Yugi, sudando.

-Este tipo ha venido a secuestrar a tu abuelo, así que me lo llevé aquí para evitarlo. Pero mientras yo estaba aquí golpéandolo, al parecer un compañero suyo se ha encargado de secuestrarlo -dijo Yuto en voz baja y peligrosa.

Los demás lo miraron asustados.

-¿Mi...mi abuelo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mi abuelo?! -exclamó Yugi con ojos llorosos.

-Oi, oi, cálmate, Yugi. Ha sido el idiota de Kaiba. Al parecer no bromeaba cuando decía que quería esa carta -dijo Yuto, volviendo a su habital carácter despreocupado.

-¡¿Kaiba?! ¡¿Ese maldito?! Cuando lo agarre lo voy... -dijo Joey entre dientes, con un puño al aire.

-¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? ¡Vayamos a ayudar al abuelo! -dijo Tea con decisión.

-**_Wow, parece que Tea puede ponerse seria cuando quiere_** -dijo Aimi con admiración.

Yuto sonrió.

_Así es._


	8. La seriedad no remite al juego

El viaje a KaibaCorp HQ fue más frustrante de lo que Yuto hubiese previsto. En tiempo uno diría que no fue gran cosa (de diez a quince minutos), pero cualquiera como Yuto estaría bastante frustrado al tener que soportar diez minutos yendo en taxi preocupado por la seguridad de un viejo vulnerable, y cuatro idiotas diciendo a cada rato: "Espero que el abuelo esté bien." o "Estoy muy preocupado" o "Vamos chicos, es en estos momentos cuando los amigos deben estar más unidos que nunca..."

_Voy a matar a alguien_, pensó Yuto con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

**_Ya llegamos_**, le anunció Aimi, y Yuto estiró el cuello por la ventanilla del taxi y vio un imponente edificio.

-Hemos llegado -anunció el taxista parando el taxímetro.

-¿Quién paga? -Por primera vez, Joey hizo una buena pregunta.

El silencio se hizo en el taxi, y ahora Yuto estaba seguro de que mataría a alguien.

* * *

Luego de discutir negocios con el taxista (al final Yugi le pasó el número telefónico de la tienda de juegos para cobrarle a su abuelo la tarifa), Yuto y los demás entraron bruscamente por la puerta principal del edificio -sorprendiendo de por medio a varios empleados de la administración-, y Joey apretó un poco muy fuerte el botón para llamar el ascensor. Esperaron impacientemente a que las puertas de este se abrieran, y entraron como un grupo de clientes que esperan a que abran la puerta para una liquidación en Walmart.

Una vez que hubiesen entrado y llegado al piso destinado, se encontraron al abuelo tirado en el piso, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Los otros se quedaron congelados, viendo como Yuto y Yugi corrían en auxilio del abuelo.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Abuelo? ¿Estás bien? -dijo Yugi arrodillado frente a él, con lágrimas cayendo desvergonzadamente.

-No es tiempo de preguntas estúpidas, Yugi. Llévense al abuelo, voy a intercambiar unas palabras con Kaiba -dijo Yuto con mirada peligrosa, haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

Yugi levantó la mirada y lo vio con determinación; una clase de fuego que Yuto nunca había visto danzar en sus ojos.

-No, es mi problema también. Ya has hecho tu esfuerzo por protegerlo, ahora es mi turno -dijo, liberando la culpa de haber dejado al abuelo y a Yuto solos. Aun si no era algo esperado que le hiciesen daño a su abuelo, Yugi cargaba con cierta culpa.

Yuto no dijo nada, y Yugi tomó su silencio como aceptación.

De repente, ambos escucharon un gruñido, y observaron donde yacía el cuerpo soñoliento del abuelo. Este los miró a ambos derrotado, con la mirada perdida, pálido, y sudando.

-Yugi...Yuto. He perdido. Quería enseñarle a ese chico Kaiba una lección, pero he perdido -gimió, y se agarró el pecho con dolor.

-¡Abuelo! -Yugi lo agarró de atrás con mirada preocupada.

-¡Vas a estar bien, abuelo, aguanta!

-¿Cómo se está sintiendo el abuelo? -Habló una voz familiar cerca suyo, y todos dirigieron la mirada a Seto Kaiba, quien observaba la escena con su usual sonrisa confiada y pose arrogante.

-Esa es una pregunta que hasta alguien como tú debería ser capaz de responder -dijo Yuto mirándolo inescrutable.

Kaiba lo miró, borrando de repente su sonrisa.

-...¿Yuto, no es cierto? No me podría haber imaginado que alguien como tú compartiría amistades...con personas como estas.

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Kaiba?! ¡¿Y qué diablos has hecho con el abuelo de Yugi?! -gritó Joey.

Kaiba lo ignoró, con la mirada aún puesta en Yuto.

-No te hagas el tonto, Yuto. Sé que escondes algo, te he visto hacer algunas cosas...inusuales -dijo Kaiba con actitud confiada, sabiendo que llevaba la delantera.

Yuto agrandó sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Tú...podrá ser que...?

Kaiba se encogió de hombros y se dirigió nuevamente a los demás, quienes miraban a Yuto con ojos desconfianzudos.

-Respondiendo su pregunta: simplemente hemos tenido un pequeño duelo, nada más; poniendo en juego nuestra carta más valiosa -dijo mostrando la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

Al verla, todos (sin incluir a Yuto) exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Supongo que jugar contra un campeón como yo ha sido demasiado para ese viejo tonto.

-¡Kaiba! -Tea exclamó incrédula, apuntándole con un dedo -. Deberías estar avergonzado.

-Fue un duelo justo -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_¡Y MIERDA QUE LO FUE! INCLUSO TUVO QUE SECUESTRARLO PARA ARRASTRARLO A UN DUELO_, gritó Yuto mentalmente.

Fue entonces, cuando Kaiba partió la carta en dos, dejando a todos los presentes (excepto Yuto, a quien realmente no le importaba) boquiabiertos.

-¡La carta más valiosa del abuelo! -gritó Yugi, mirando la carta destrozada en el suelo con incredulidad.

-Sí, la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules es sumamente poderosa, y de esta forma nadie la podrá usar contra mí -dijo Kaiba.

**_Emm, ¿no habría sido más inteligente conservarla...?_**, dijo Makoto con voz temblorosa.

_Al parecer he sobrestimado a este tipo. Parece que es incluso más idiota que Joey_, pensó Yuto con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la sien.

-¡No! ¡Mi tesoro! -gritó el abuelo con lo que le quedaba de voz.

-¡Abuelo, aguanta! -este se arrodilló en frente suyo, y miró a Kaiba con su mirada más fulminante -. ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

**_¿Soy yo, o esto se ha vuelto muy ridículo_**?, dijo Aimi.

_No te estás imaginando nada, Aimi, tranquila_, le contestó Yuto mentalmente.

-Yugi, ten -dijo el abuelo alcanzándole a Yugi sus cartas de duelo.

-¿Eh? Abuelo...

-Construí este mazo, y puse mi alma en estas cartas. Te he enseñado todo lo que sé, Yugi. Úsalas y ensélañe a Kaiba respeto. Enséñale respeto por el corazón de las cartas, Yugi.

_Creo que mi respeto por el abuelo ha bajado drásticamente_, pensó Yuto, mirando la escena con ganas de darles la espalda y simplemente irse.

-Pero, abuelo, necesitas ayuda. Necesitas un doctor.

-Eso suena como una excusa. Tus amigos pueden ocuparse de tu abuelo mientras tú y yo tenemos un duelo...a menos que estés asustado -intentó provocarlo Kaiba.

**_Uh, qué tipo malo_**, dijo Aimi sarcásticamente.

-¡Acábalo, Yugi! -gritó Joey con un puño en el aire.

Yugi miró a sus amigos, sorprendido.

-Podemos hacernos cargo de tu abuelo mientras tú te ocupas de Kaiba. Enséñale a ese chico rico y malcriado cómo se juega un verdadero duelo.

-Hazlo por tu abuelo, Yugi -agregó Tea.

-No lo sé...

...

Yuto se dirigió a Tristán, quien era el único que no había dicho palabra, mientras los otros seguían con su papel de drama patético.

-...Creo que ahora eres mi favorito -le dijo Yuto de repente.

-¿Eh? -Tristán lo miró confundido.

-Eres el único que hasta ahora no ha dicho nada estúpido. Sigue así -dijo Yuto lo último, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, y dejando a Tristán aún más estupefacto.

Mientras tanto, de la nada Tea sacó un marcador negro.

-Todos, vengan, pongan sus manos juntas y los marcaré con un signo especial -dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo hicieron, excepto Yuto quien vaciló, y luego suspiró y se unió al círculo de idiotas, viendo las miradas expectantes que los otros le mandaban.  
Yuto por poco se golpea la cara con la palma al ver que lo que dibujó Tea era una carita feliz.

-¿Qué es esto, Tea? -preguntó Joey.

-Una señal de nuestra amistad. De esa forma, cuando Yugi juegue el duelo contra Kaiba, sabrá que no está solo, y que estamos para apoyarlo.

Espero que no sea marcador permanente, pensó Yuto, preocupado.

-Joey, Tristán y yo llevaremos al abuelo al hospital, por favor quédate con Yugi, Yuto -dijo Tea, mientras Joey y Tristán cargaban al abuelo inconsciente.

**_...No tenía idea de que un juego de cartas podía ser cosa tan seria_**, habló Makoto, levemente asombrado.

Yuto suspiró, y se despidió de Tea y los demás con un saludo vago de mano. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde Yugi y Kaiba estaban, mirandose uno a otro, en una clase de estadio para lo que supuso Yuto que era para jugar.

Ni Yugi ni Kaiba se inmutaron ante la presencia de Yuto observando.

-El juego ha terminado, Kaiba -dijo Yugi, y entonces algo muy extraño sucedió.

Yugi posó una mano sobre su rompecabezas, y una luz dorada fulminante salió de él, mientras Yugi gritaba una frase estúpida que decía algo así como "Yu-Gi-Oh".

-¿Pero qué...? -Yuto miró la expresión de Kaiba, la cual mostraba tanta confusión como la suya.

-Ahora, Kaiba, prepárate porque es tiempo del duelo -dijo el nuevo Yugi que salió de la nada con una voz claramente más madura.

Yuto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, inspeccionándolo. El nuevo Yugi era algo más alto, un poco menos que Yuto, de todas formas, y la expresión en su rostro era la de alguien menos inocente y más voraz. Yuto se encontró mirándose en un espejo; aquella figura era demasiado similar a la suya, a excepción del color de pelo y ojos.

-El sistema virtual está listo, así que empecemos. Ataco con mi poderoso Gigante Hitotsu Me. Prepárate, Yugi, estoy seguro de que nunca antes has jugado así -dijo Kaiba, volviendo a su yo arrogante.

Yuto suspiró, pensando en cómo carajos se había metido en esa situación, y por qué tenía que hacer de público.

_Después de esto me compraré un helado de banana split_, pensó, con decisión.


End file.
